


Why Byou Shouldn't Be Allowed in the Kitchen

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: A possibly sentient kitchen, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the kitchen hates him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Byou Shouldn't Be Allowed in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jan. 4th, 2013

"Byou, I don't think I'll need your help. I'm fine as is--"  
  
"Relax, baby. Besides, I want to spend some quality time to help you too," Byou reassures Rui, holding up a cleaver.  
  
"Yes, I understand that, Byou. But you're supposed to be chopping vegetables, not meat and bones," Rui sighs, carefully removing the cleaver off of Byou's hand and replace it with a kitchen knife, a somewhat safer if still dangerous item to hand over to his lover.  
  
"Oh, I know that," Byou brushes that little embarrassment off with a big grin. Chopping vegetables is not that hard, right? Just some carrots, onions and potatoes for the curry.  
  
Rui had to hold back a gulp as he looks at Byou slicing down an onion in slow motion, as though afraid that anything bad can happen within the moments of the blade getting in contact with the onion.  
  
He released a sigh of relief that there wasn't any incident as Byou chops the onion a few more times.  
  
"See? I told you to trust me," Byou smiles. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Right as he said that, the vegetables on the board that he was chopping just spontaneously combusted suddenly.  
  
Both of them stared at the burning vegetables before Rui took the knife away from Byou and pointed him towards the door.  
  
"Out of the kitchen, Chawan."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Out."  
  
With a dejected look, Byou sulks out of the kitchen.  
  
Why did the kitchen had to hate him?  
  
  
END


End file.
